Council Of Travelers
=Story= The Council Of Travelers are a clandestine group of long established Travelers who watch over and protect the Glyos System. With Glyaxia Command taking a turn towards the dark side as they continue to operate and the recent rebellion of the Gendrone Revolution, the Council sought to discuss what action to take next. The newly formed Gendrone Legion acted as outside protection during the Council meeting.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/the-council-of-travelers.html Phase Defender "Developed by Traveler Ullexono to act as personal bodyguards for the clandestine Council of Travelers, the Phase Defenders have been outfitted with an experimental Advanced Integration Intelligence, giving them the ability to reconfigure at much greater speeds with heightened precision. They are capable of independent thought and have been described as superior to the Buildman Gendrone for combat purposes."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/phase-defender.html Neutralized "Acting on information supplied by an Armorvor spy, the Syclodoc Neutralizer stages a surprise attack on an Aurustell Elite Warship, nearly wiping out its entire crew to gain information regarding the secret meeting place of the elusive Council of Travelers."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/neutralized.html The Council of Travelers this way comes...]] Meanwhile, inside the Council Chamber discussions were not going well. The Delphi, Exellis, Volkria, the Record of the Delphi, and the Armorvor threat from the Zorennor Rift flashed by in detailed images upon the floating screens. The Neo Legion Pheyden spoke first, "Based on these new developments..." he paused as the others focused away from the screens. "It is undeniable that Glyaxia Command has been withholding vital information from all of us." "Yes." acknowledged the Urballim Pheyden. "Agreed." the Mordireus Sarvos added. Council Guard leaders Ullexono and Naspoth looked on quietly. The screens faded away and were replaced by a single glowing symbol. "This symbol used to represent our place in this system." Neo Legion Pheyden continued as the Glyaxia Command symbol stood out. "But I fear its meaning has changed. We must gather other Travelers and..." The wall behind the Council began to crackle with energy. The bubble expanded and knocked everyone back in an instant. Standing before them was a shadow taking up the entire hole. Armodoc in size, but only a single eye peered intensely at the grounded Travelers. "Wha..." coughed Neo Legion Pheyden, "IMPOSSIBLE!" The smoke cleared. Upon the thick arm laid the symbol whose meaning had changed: Glyaxia Command. Operation: Sonesidar Deep underground the caverns of Sonesidar being torn apart by excavation Glyans. Hub drones flutter around as busy as bees as a wide array of holes can bee seen from the main cavern of Frontier Base Alpha. "Progress has been steady," noted Sarvos Commander Arclurran. "Yet still too slow, we're running out of time." replied Pheyden Commander Lorsailus. The Pheyden was correct, the attack on The Council Of Travelers was just the beginning of Glyaxia Command's actions against them. The rock crumbled away as a Deep Space Glyan fired into the ground revealing deep green glow from further below the surface. "Huh? I've found something..." the Glyan called out to his Commanders. "Down in the new tunnel!!!" he added excitedly. The Reydurran Divide Mini Blocker Rig with Deep Space Glyan]] ]]Very little is known of the event on Reydurra when the Council's mission teams arrived. Following Operation: Sonesidar -- which managed to locate the Neo Phase Pheyden on Sonesidar -- Traveler Ollereyn along with Operator Cane were dispatched to the ruins of Reydurra with the Reydurran Operations Unit to act as a security force. Given the recent Syclodoc and Armorvor incidents, Phase Defenders were also included with the security team. Commander Sannuric was in charge logistics support with the Reydurran Engineer Corps to retrieve something from deep within the ruins for the mission. Small Crawlers were sent out "to collect information and explore the Deep Ruins on Planet Reydurra itself."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/small-crawlers.html They were to also function as personal guardians for when things got dangerous. The Reydurran Science Division discovered an Infection deep within the ruins which managed to spread to the Neo Aves Exellis. All three Council teams issued Combo Suits to the Glyans to contain the deadly virus from spreading beyond the planet. Meanwhile, Glyaxia Command sent out a Syclodoc Infiltrator to once again attack during a Council mission. Not to be outdone, the Armorvors sent in their own Mimic into the area who may have caught the Infection itself while in the ruins. It was later revealed that the Armorvor Armies swiftly establish an outpost on Reydurra and several other worlds, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. =Hierarchy= The Council Of Travelers Command Archive-pheyden-urballim.jpg|Traveler Urballim Pheyden Archive-pheyden-neolegion.jpg|Traveler Neo Legion Pheyden Archive-sarvos-mordireus.jpg|Traveler Mordireus Sarvos Archive-pheyden-ullexono.jpg|Traveler Ullexono Pheyden Archive-sarvos-naspoth.jpg|Traveler Naspoth Sarvos The Council Of Travelers Members Glyarmor-Hybrid-DX-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hybrid DX Glyarmor-Hybrid-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hybrid Glyan-Soldier-Hybrid-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Glyan Soldier Hybrid Buildman-Hybrid-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Buildman Hybrid Council Guard Command Archive-pheyden-ullexono.jpg|Traveler Ullexono Pheyden Archive-sarvos-naspoth.jpg|Traveler Naspoth Sarvos Council Guard Members Phase-Defender-Council-Guard-WEB.png|Phase Defender Council Guard Sonesidar Defense Force Members Archive-glyan-SDF.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Defense Force Sonesidar-Defense-Force-Blocker-Rig-USE.png|Mini Blocker Rig Sonesidar Defense Force Hubaround.png|Sonesidar Defense Force Hub Drones SDF-Sincroid-CLOSE-USE-2.png|Neo Sincroid Sonesidar Defense Force (Gendrone Hunter mode) Sonesidar Excavation Division Command Archive-pheyden-lorsailus.jpg|Commander Lorsailus Sonesidar Excavation Division Members Archive-glyan-SED.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit Archive-DSG-SED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division Hubaround.png|Sonesidar Excavation Division Hub Drones Sonesidar Rescue Unit Command Archive-sarvos-arclurran.jpg|Commander Arclurran Sonesidar Rescue Unit Members Archive-glyan-SRU.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit Archive-DSG-SRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit Hubaround.png|Sonesidar Rescue Unit Hub Drones SED-AA-Glyan-CLOSE-USE-2.png|Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit (Gendrone Hunter mode) Sonesidar-Sincroid-CLOSE-USE.png|Neo Sincroid Sonesidar Rescue Unit (Gendrone Hunter mode) Reydurran Engineer Corps Command Archive-sarvos-sannuric.jpg|Commander Sannuric Reydurran Engineer Corps Members Archive-glyan-REC.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Engineer Corps Combo-Suits-Contained-GROUP-WEB.png|Reydurran Engineer Corps Combo Suits (Contained Build) 2324Full-Group.png|Small Crawlers Reydurran Operations Unit Command Archive-pheyden-ollereyn.jpg|Reydurran Operations Unit Traveler Ollereyn Archive-glyan-ROU.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Operations Unit Operator Cane Reydurran Operations Unit Members Mini-Rig-ROU-WEB.png|Mini Blocker Rig Reydurran Operations Unit Combo-Suits-Contained-GROUP-WEB.png|Reydurran Operations Unit Combo Suits (Contained Build) 2324Full-Group.png|Small Crawlers Reydurran Science Division Members Archive-glyan-RSD.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Science Division Archive-DSG-RSD.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Reydurran Science Division Combo-Suits-Contained-GROUP-WEB.png|Reydurran Science Division Combo Suits (Contained Build) 2324Full-Group.png|Small Crawlers =Extra Set Neo Legion= Metallic Light Blue with gray detail lines and Red painted eyes - Sarvos head, Phanost head, Scar Pheyden Head, Sarvos chest and Sarvos Pelvis. Archive-extra-legion.jpg =References= Category:Council Of Travelers